Mission 9
Recap: After meeting Juni on Shinagawa Station, Trent agrees to help Juni with a mission to recover the Proteus Tome. Juni introduces Trent to an old friend of hers from her days at the Kusari Academy, a man named Ozu, who is later revealed to be a Lieutenant in the Blood Dragons, "a counter-political organization opposed to the Kusari Shogunate", as Juni puts it. Ozu offers to assist Trent and Juni in retrieving the Tome from their mutual enemy, Governor Tekagi, who reportedly is planning to defect to Rheinland with a transport loaded with valuables and the Tome. Trent, Juni, and Ozu meet up with a Blood Dragon attack wing and head for the Honshu system, where they and a strike group on Yukawa Shipyard manage to steal Tekagi's transport in a coordinated assault after destroying two weapons platforms and multiple Kusari Naval Forces heavy fighters. While fleeing with the transport, our heroes again fight off more Kusari Naval Forces fighters in the nebula while fleeing to the Chugoku system Jump Hole. After defeating the fighters, Ozu leads Trent and Juni to Kyoto Base, legendary home of the Blood Dragons. However, upon landing on the base, it is revealed that the Blood Dragons have been deceived: neither Tekagi or the Proteus Tome were on the transport. Now wanted by virtually every lawful faction in Sirius, Trent and Juni must find work in the meantime while Ozu searches for Tekagi and the Tome. Pre-Mission Considerations Before starting the mission, Trent will be Level 16. This allows the purchase of Class 6 Weapons and Shields, which is a good thing. The Outcasts Pyros particle guns and Xenos weapons are best. You should probably buy Graviton Shields, since they have more shield points for their class, and are best against Laser / Photon Weapons, which the Kusari Naval Forces are often equipped with. Another good purchase would be a Debilitator Turret, a Class 6 Weapon with a real knack for ripping shields, and the best early upgrade past the Stunpulse Turret as far as Pulse Weapons go. However, it's a good idea to keep a Class 6 Outcasts Pyros Turret around for when the Nomads show up in the later missions! You will absolutely want to tank up on Shield Batteries and Nanobots. This mission is one of the more brutal space battles you will encounter in the game. Forewarned is forearmed! MISSION 9: INTRO *Ozu: Mr. Trent. I have new information regarding Tekagi. It is imperative that you return to Kyoto as soon as possible. MISSION 9: CHUGOKU SYSTEM Trent flies back to Kyoto Base to meet Ozu for a little cut-scene dialogue: Cut-Scene Dialogue *Ozu: I'm glad you've arrived: I have news. As we feared, Governor Tekagi is indeed alive. I am told he has secretly left the Palace, and has moved the Artifacts to his fortified retreat, a remote planetoid with many defenses. But I have come up with a plan that should get us both what we want. Shall we proceed? *OBJECTIVE: Attack Tekagi's fortified base in the Tohoku system. You have to enter his base and steal the Proteus Tome out of Tekagi's control. *DIFFICULTY: Tekagi's fortress is heavily protected and it will be very difficult to get into the complex. *REWARD: The Proteus Tome -- the very reason why you came to Kusari. *Trent: OK, let's do it. Have you told Juni yet? *Ozu: This is for us alone, Mr. Trent. *Trent: I see. *Ozu: Come, we have no time to waste! My attack squad is ready: I'll brief you in space. Pre-Mission Log Entry Great, we're going into a heavily defended fortress to retrieve a scroll, of all things. Normally this kind of thing would bother me, but there's something about the Blood Dragons that makes you want to try, if not for you, for everyone else. Heh, maybe this constant hell I've been through in the last few weeks is changing me, or maybe it's just the sense of determination around here. Pre-Mission News RHEINLAND ATTACKS! -- Even as Shogun Edo considered Chancellor Niemann's peace proposal and tensions along the Rheinland border appeared to ease, several Rheinland heavy cruisers and ships suddenly attacked Kusari forces, destroying at least one ship and killing over 100 soldiers. As a result of this unprovoked attack, Shogun Edo has declared an open state of hostility with Rheinland -- a precursor to war. KUSARI BORDER FORTIFIED -- With the escape of the attacking Rheinland ships back over the border, the Shogun has ordered immediate reinforcements to prevent any further assaults as offensive forces begin to mass. The Shogunate cautions that all ships passing through Kusari space are now subject to search and seizure. Travel outside of Kusari-controlled zones is not advised at this time for citizens. LIBERTY'S BONNERILLE DEAD? -- Word has surfaced here that Aemon Bonnerille, Director of the LSF, is missing and feared dead. There is no further information available at this time. MISSION 9: CHUGOKU SYSTEM *OBJECTIVE: Meet Ozu in space outside Kyoto Base In-Flight Dialogue *Ozu: Mr. Trent! My informants report that Tekagi is preparing to leave his fortress. We have a little time. Tekagi's Arch is only one system away from here, in Tohoku. The Blood Dragons discovered a Jump Hole to there over twenty years ago. I'm uploading the coordinates. *Juni: Trent! Ozu! I heard you were leaving; what's going on? *Ozu: We are attempting to retrieve the Proteus Tome, Jun'ko. We are flying to Tekagi's Arch. *Juni: NO! That's SUICIDE! The Arch is too well defended! *Ozu: This is our last chance, Jun'ko. Tekagi is leaving for Rheinland. *Juni: There must be another way! *Ozu: We have decided to attack Tekagi's base with full force. We will find the Tome... and kill Tekagi! Wish us luck... Ozu out. *Juni: Just don't get yourselves killed! At this point, Trent and Ozu reach the Jump Hole to the Tohoku system. *Ozu: We are approaching the Hole now. It will bring us very close to his base. There it is Mr. Trent: go ahead and jump. A fighter wing is awaiting us on the other side. Mid-Mission Log Entry Juni seemed rather angry that we didn't tell her we were leaving. There was a different sound in her voice though. She sounded kind of disappointed. In any case, I leave this mission in Ozu's hands. He's the first person I've trusted in a long time not to screw things up. We're supposed to meet several wings of Blood Dragons along the way. That worries me. Just a few of these guys could take out a fleet. What kind of defenses are there that require several wings of Blood Dragons? MISSION 9: TOHOKU SYSTEM Upon arrival in the Tohoku system, Trent and Ozu are greeted by three Blood Dragon fighter escorts. In-Flight Dialogue *Ozu: Report! *Blood Dragon Escort: There is a lot of activity in this system, Lieutenant. Tekagi has drastically increased his patrols in the last few hours. It almost seems like he's expecting an attack. *Ozu: We're flying to a nearby outpost of the Blood Dragons. I'm uploading the coordinates. *Blood Dragon Escort: Mr. Trent, take the lead; we'll follow you. *Ozu: We have to be careful. This system is littered with hidden defense systems and patrol wings. No contacts so far. Maybe we're lucky. Upon reaching Ryuku Base, Ozu, Trent, and the three original Blood Dragon escorts are joined by another seven Blood Dragons, bringing the total attack group to ten Blood Dragons, plus Trent and Ozu. *Ozu: Outpost Ryuku, this is Lieutenant Ozu. *Ryuku Base: Lieutenant, we have monitored your operation and are standing by. Our forces are at your disposal. Long range radar indicates that there are a large number of ships assembled in the area near the Arch. It appears Tekagi is leaving his fortress. *Ozu: If Tekagi escapes, we'll forever miss our opportunity to retrieve the Tome and end that demon's life. We have to hurry! *Ryuku Base: We are uploading the coordinates of the Arch into your neural net. Long live the Dragons! *Ozu: Dragon Two! You know his base defenses. What is our best option? *Dragon Two: You and Mr. Trent should approach from beneath the base. Located there is a large cylindrical stabilizer used to reinforce the structure of the planetoid. The safest approach would be through this opening. We will attempt to occupy his forces and draw them away from the base; that should buy you enough time to break in, hopefully unnoticed. En route to Tekagi's Arch, the group is attacked in the nebula by seven Kusari Naval Forces Kusari J10-15P Dragon Heavy Fighters. Shortly after defeating the fighters, the attack group emerges into open space, revealing Tekagi's Arch, a huge planetoid base protected by the Kusari Battleship KNF Musashi, eight Dragon heavy fighters, and a massive shield barrier generated by four Shield Generators. *Ozu: Mr. Trent, this is the Tohoku Planetary Arch. Once one of the wonders of Kusari ingenuity, now it is a fortress of deceit and evil. Dragons: proceed to the target! *Dragon Escort: I am picking up several contacts! *Ozu: We have to destroy those ships. Engage! The player must destroy the shield generators, and then access the base by docking with it (click on the arch part to dock on). Meanwhile, the Dragons will attempt to hold off the Kusari Naval Forces fighters. *Dragon Escort: Dammit! Lieutenant Ozu, make your run! *Dragon Escort: Dammit, we lost another ship! Ozu, you have to get in there now! *Dragon Escort: This is Dragon One, ready to assist. *Ozu: (after destroying 1st shield generator) We got the first one! Dragon One, we must take out these gunboats at all costs! *Dragon Escort: We're being picked off like flies; Ozu, you have to hurry! *Ozu: (after destroying last shield generator) Quick! Land on the Arch! *Ozu: (after successfully hitting the Dock command): Good work! I will meet you on the deck. Mid-Mission Log Entry Things are starting to heat up. Tekagi's men are easily just as good as the Blood Dragons, and they're coming in equal numbers. No wonder Ozu joined up with so many wings. We had to take out the energy generators on the shield in order to get into this thing. The way I understand it, it used to be one of the wonders of Kusari. Now it's a fortress. MISSION 9 CUTSCENE: ON TEKAGI'S ARCH After successfully docking with the Arch, Ozu and Trent venture into the base to retrieve the Proteus Tome: that's right, you guessed it, it's cutscene time! *Dragon Escort on Radio: Ozu! We're losing ships left and right; we have to retreat! Good luck! *Trent: D'you think Tekagi's gone? *Ozu: We'll soon find out... *enters room, fires two shots* *Trent: Some plan... just shoot everything! I could have done that myself... *Ozu: Sometimes the simplest solutions are the best. The heroes pause by a door, taking up positions on either side; opening it, they enter, weapons drawn, to see a large open atrium with a glowing beam of energy in the center. *Trent: The Tome? *Ozu: (points to a conference room) There! They go to the room; the doors open automatically at their approach. They enter cautiously. *Trent: (seeing the Tome) The Proteus Tome! Now for Tekagi... *Ozu: (sets explosive device) Think it will be that easy, do you? *Trent: Well, as you said, sometimes the simplest solutions... (they both look up and see yellowish gas issuing from vents in the ceiling) *Ozu: Neural gas! (the heroes attempt to escape through the doors) Locked! *Trent: Not for long, stand back! (both cough and collapse) The scene changes, indicating a passage of time. Zooming back to the conference room, Tekagi paces; two armed guards flank the doors. Trent and Ozu are seated at the table, unconscious. Tekagi and one of the guards notice Trent beginning to come to. *Tekagi: (touches sparkling force field, creating circular ripples) Breathtaking, isn't it? It is one of a kind. Much like this... (points at the Proteus Tome). You and your Dragon friend here have broken into my home, and killed my servants, to deprive me of the Proteus Tome and my life. Why? (forcefully turns Ozu's chair around, slaps Ozu, bellows at Trent) WHY?!? (Trent attempts to stand, is stopped by armed guard). Now, now, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. (Ozu begins to wake up). Not until we have had a chance to talk, Mr. Trent. (waves at guards) Leave us. (guards leave, Ozu covertly shows Trent the detonator for the explosive he had hidden) *Trent: So, what's to keep me from killing you right now and taking the Tome? *Tekagi: I think I'm more than a match for the two of you. On the other hand... maybe I should even the odds... (Tekagi launches a knife from his sleeve into Ozu's chest, pinning him to the chair; Ozu groans and slumps) *Trent: Ozu!!! *Tekagi: (advances menacingly around the table towards Trent) Are you sure, Mr. Trent, that you know that with what you're dealing? (Tekagi's eyes begin to glow brightly; auras appear around his head and hands) You will tell me what I want to know. About the Tome, the Order, everything... *Trent: (a Dagger fighter drops in, looming large in the window behind Trent) Hakkera... *Hakkera: GET DOWN! (opens fire into the room as Trent hits the floor; Ozu weakly gestures at Trent with his detonator; Trent nods) Hakkera opens the cargo bay doors of his ship; Trent gets up and grabs the Proteus Tome, then leaps through the force field into Hakkera's ship. As Tekagi attempt to follow, Ozu sets off the bomb, taking Tekagi with him. Hakkera flies away into the base as the conference room explodes, and drops Trent off near his ship. *Hakkera: Quickly, get to your ship! Mid-Mission Log Entry What the hell was THAT! That thing killed Ozu in cold blood! What is going on here?! This was supposed to be a simple little mission -- then the fat man's eyes start glowing. Excellent, all this way to see Ozu die. I wouldn't have even made it out if it wasn't for Lord Hakkera. How did he get that ship in here anyways? No time to mourn, gotta get outta here before something else shows up intent on killing us. Ozu... sensei... sayonara... MISSION 9: TOHOKU SYSTEM Objective: You have to return the Proteus Tome to Juni. Fly back to Kyoto Base with Lord Hakkera as quickly as possible. Difficulty: With Tekagi dead and a large portion of his forces defeated your escape should be less difficult than getting in. Resistance is expected to be sporadic and light. Reward: The Proteus Tome: the very reason why you came to Kusari. Outside of the base, Trent is met by Hakkera in his souped-up Border Series X Dagger Light Fighter and three Blood Dragon escorts flying Kusari J10-15P Dragon Heavy Fighters. No enemy ships are present. In-Flight Dialogue *Hakkera: We have to get back to Kyoto. I'm sending you the Jump Hole coordinates. Hurry! *Hakkera: What the... ?!? My radar is showing new enemies! Two Rheinland Gunboats, as well as four Kusari Naval Forces fighters appear to block the escape. Fortunately, help is on the way: *Juni: Alright people, here we go! All escorts, engage! Trent, I need help over here. *Hakkera: We are on our way to your position. *Juni: Acknowledged. Trent, watch yourself, this is gonna get rough. *Juni: (after all ships are destroyed) Got 'em! That's set them back for a while; we've got to get the hell out of here, c'mon! Wait, where's Ozu? *Hakkera: He didn't make it. He sacrificed his life to end Tekagi's reign. *Juni: How? *Hakkera: He was killed by a Nomad. We only know a few things about them. They are a species with the ability to possess humans, and have been slowly infiltrating the Colonies. It appears that they are mostly targeting high-ranking government and military officials. Tekagi was one of these people. Up until today, no one had seen a Nomad and lived to talk about it. We can talk about this more later. I will explain when we are in Chugoku. *Hakkera: (upon reaching the Jump Hole) We have reached the Jump Hole. Mr. Trent, please go first. Mid-Mission Log Entry Juni ended up meeting us along the way, but so did a few Rheinlanders. These guys just don't quit. A few moments and torpedoes later and it was over. Juni seemed very saddened by Ozu's death. I could tell from the tone in her voice. Anyway, Hakkera and the remaining Blood Dragons are taking us back to Kyoto so we can regroup. All this is just getting to be too much. This isn't what I signed up for. MISSION 9: CHUGOKU SYSTEM *Juni: Lord Hakkera, what is going on? How long have you known about these Nomads? *Hakkera: Before we ever met. The Order was founded to protect us from the Nomads. About two months ago, a Rheinland expedition to an uncharted planet found... something. Soon after that, key positions in the Rheinland government were replaced, and Rheinland's government became more and more aggressive. We believe these Nomads attempted to infiltrate the Liberty government when Admiral Schultzky came to visit Manhattan. We had to prevent this at all costs, which is why we destroyed the Donau. *Hakkera: (after getting close to Kyoto Base): We are approaching Kyoto. This is Lord Hakkera; we are on approach. *Kyoto Base: We have been awaiting you for some time, Lord Hakkera. What news do you bring? *Hakkera: Our mission was successful; we have the Proteus Tome, and Lord Tekagi is dead. But we paid a high price for this: Lieutenant Ozu is gone. *Kyoto Base: Understood. Long live the Dragons! His sacrifice was not in vain. You are cleared to land. MISSION 9: KYOTO BASE CUTSCENE DIALOGUE *Hakkera: I know this is hard to absorb, Mr. Trent, but Rheinland is not our only enemy in this conflict. More sacrifices are being made than you will ever hear in the news. Men like Ozu are dying every day... *Trent: (incredulous) Can you really be that callous about him being killed like that? *Hakkera: He knew the risks. *Trent: Well I'' didn't! Why didn't anyone tell ''me? *Hakkera: What? That we were being invaded by an alien force we didn't understand? That we had finally come up against something more powerful than our own hubris, hmm? Would that have helped? That's why the Order was formed, Trent: the peace that we're fighting for! That's why it was so important for you, and brave Ozu, to get that thing at all costs. Because it's important to the Nomads! Ehhh... (Hakkera shakes his head). Now you know... How does it feel... Freelancer? (Hakkera leaves) Post-Mission Log Entry I kind of snapped at Hakkera when we landed. So many people have died, and it seems like this constant hunt Rheinland has for us is never going to end. I really wasn't expecting all this when I first met Juni on Manhattan. I just wanted to make some cash and explore the galaxy. Now I'm some kind of freedom fighter. I'd give anything to have Freeport 7 back and for Lonnigan to have just given me my money. It seems like war is breaking out everywhere, though, and I guess if I wasn't here, things would be just as bad everywhere else. I better take on a few missions and load up. I'm willing to bet things are about to go to hell. MISSION 9: AFTERMATH At this point, the player advances to Level 17. The next mission is immediately activated; your objective is to meet Juni in the bar on Kyoto Base. Don't forget to repair and stock up on Shield Batteries and Nanobots! Next up: Mission 10 Head into Rheinland to rescue Hakkera's contact, Herr Von Claussen! Category:Missions Category:History Category:Lore